The Other Traitor
by thirteenthxnobody
Summary: What happens when Sasuke wasn't the traitor? The Aktaski never formed? When Orochimaru wasn't evil? And when our favourite number one hyper active knucklehead ninja is the one that's bad?
1. Beginning Memories

" _Scum!"_

" _Piece of trash!"_

" _Dirt!"_

" _Demon!"_

" _Worthless!"_

" _Kill him!"_

_These words could be heard from several different people. Many adults, some teens, but only 8 children who didn't even have their Konoha forehead protector, they didn't even go to the academy yet. Probably pampered at home._

_One ninja stepped out from the others. A jonin with kunai in hand._

_A young boy was already pretty much battered, bruised, bleeding, anything else you can thing of that involves being hurt._

" _Okay kid, now I'm going to do to you what you did to us." the man said._

' _What did I do? I don't even know them! Why!' The kunai already came down, piercing his right eye._

_The boy screamed. He screamed so loud that after a few seconds he was unable to scream any longer. _

_The man simply snickered while the other ninjas, weaker rank, praised and cheered him. The eight children just cheering with the adults. Not knowing what was going on._

_They left him there where he was huddling in a ball bleeding no doubt about it to his death. They had to clear out before the Sandaime came to the aid of the boy. He took a liking to him that everyone knew about._

_However as soon as everyone left the boy there he got up. Brushed himself off, pulled out the sharpened weapon from his eye, and began walking so no one would ever find him. _

_He was in the back of an alley way, was being the keyword, he always ran there when everyday the genin, chounin, and jonin chased after him. Some academy students too. This time with a bloody eye, though, he had enough. _

_Some poor unlucky ninja passed his way. As soon as the man spotted him he was as good as dead. One look at the young boy killed him._

_The boy thought for a minute. He dug through the pouch of the now dead ninja and pulled out a kunai knife. The very thing that made him lose and gain an eye. Yes for this boy was a jinchuuriki. That lost of the eye gave him a stronger one. And he liked it. Oh he liked it very much. To payback the people who hurt him. He liked it indeed._

_He tore off the headband of the man, he didn't need now after all, and scratched the kunai against the middle of the metal part going all the way across. In his mind if he was going to act like a traitor and missing nin; then he might as look like one._

_Name: _Uzumaki, Naruto. _Age: _16. _Hair: Blonde. Occupation: Deceased, missing nin…_

He hated that village more than anything. More than he loved ramen. It was past hate or some silly grudge now. He despised that village with every fiber in his living body.

So…if he hated it so much than why is he coming back to it after more then 10 or 12 years?

'_**Simple kit. You wanted to see how the village is doing now that you heard the old man died. A year ago or not you want to see how they're doing with Tsunade at the hands over things for over a year.' **_The beast within him growled.

' **Yeah, maybe. But who says I wasn't going just to kill off every single one of them?' **this was true. He wanted to wrap his hands around each villager and strangle them.

But the Kyuubi just laughed, _**' Then who'd challenge you kit? Those idiots marked you as dead so they don't watch out where they send their men.'**_

' **They don't care in the first place. Shinobi are just tools used to the liking of whomever they work for. Disposable and with more to spare.' **The jinchuuriki thought.

His traitor headband visible for the world to see, covering his damaged right demon eye.

Stronger than any ANBU you'd ever meet, faster then the most skilled nin you'll find, smarter than the Sandaime himself, and more deadly then you'll ever think.

He scratched the back of his blonde hair while jumping from tree to tree. Something he had learned to do subconsciously while talking to the demon held within him.

' _**I taught you well huh kit? You know all the shinobi rules, all justsus, ninja equipment, and more. You're better than anyone in your age group. Much better then those disgraceful ANBU's.'**_

Uzumaki laughed, **' Comparing me to them is a little bit of an insult. I ****always ****was better.'**

' _**And that's without my help. Imagine your power with as small as a 12**__**th**__** of my power.'**_

' **I wouldn't need it' **This was the truth. It would seem that he is unstoppable now.

Uzumaki stopped on the last tree before the gates the Village Hidden In the Leaves.

Uzumaki growled a bit remembering how much he was tortured there as a little boy. But he learned to control himself and fought back the urge to charge in there and start a fire the fire village, how ironic.

' _First stop done.' _he thought, '_ Next is to enter the village.'_ The jinchuuriki leapt from the tree he was in before the Kyuubi suddenly yelled within him, _**Kit wait!' **_

It was too late. Uzumaki Naruto was already walking to the sentries posted there to open them.


	2. First Sight

" Halt I need an-…Oh I see you're with the village. You may go through. Sorry for-…TRAITOR!" The sentry ninja yelled noticing his headband.

Uzumaki Naruto just smirked. He brought both hands in front of him and made a seal. Activation for a genjustu.

The sentry looked around. Clearly he didn't know how to release an illusion. Uzumaki just walked past him. There was no need to kill him after all his own mind would see to that. The man was seeing the most worst things someone could see. Soon the illusion will become a reality killing him. That was the young blondes favorite part.

' _**Kit you idiot! You got me scared!'**_ the Kyuubi roared.

' **Since when does the Nine-Tailed Fox ever get scared?' **the teen remarked back coolly.

' _**I'm not worried about **__**you**__**. I'm worried about ME. I won't live if you die!'**_

' **I knew that. I was just seeing if anyone cared. Or at least just tried to care about me…'**

' _**Spare me the life story kit. I don't care.'**_

Naruto shook the thoughts of the demon out of his mind. Right now he couldn't get into the village the way he was dressed.

A long black robe with flames at the bottom. Underneath the robe he wore a white shirt. Black pants with the ankle part tucked in for shin guards that he never wore. His shoes weren't exactly the typical ninja ones. They weren't sandals but regular shoes. The jinchuuiki had deep blue eyes…or eye. His other one…well no one was sure what his demon eye truly looked like. Those who've seen it have died. He kept his traitor headband covering his right eye always. Even if it did get loose his hair would be covering it. His hair of course is slightly long, slightly short resembling his father's…his father. He didn't like him. For working with the village. For giving his body to save to village from Kyuubi. He didn't even get a say in if he wanted a demon living in him or not!

He had to thank him for one thing though. He's stronger, faster, smarter…better than anyone else.

He reached behind him to take out a miniature scroll.

The jinchuuriki unrolled it and twirled it around him. In an instant his old cloths vanished and he wore new ones.

A headband no longer covered his right eye but a solid white bandana.

' _At least,' _he thought, _' I can see through this one without everyone seeing back at me.'_ around his neck he had a Konoha forehead protector which disgusted him. He almost ripped it off and threw it. He looked down at himself. He was wearing all white. Loose baggy pants that were comfortable to walk or run in, a white shirt with one sleeve torn off, he had collars…what were the collars for? And one last added piece…a blank white ANBU mask.

He chuckled to himself, _' Great. I just lowered myself by having this mask. No way am I going to wear this. But I guess I have to.' _

Uzumaki looked behind him to see the dead sentry and smiled. He died a painful death and it pleased Naruto. He quickly turned his head back toward the gates.

With much disgust he donned the white mask and called up to a passing guard at the top of the gate.

" You! Open the gate immediately! I've just returned from an important mission the Godaime sent me to."

" Yeah, yeah, hold your horses…sir." came back a lazy voice. The voice obviously didn't favor ANBU's. " It's opening now so go on ahead in now before I decide to shut it again…eh sir.." apparently the man though that saying sir after everything would probably save him from being killed.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't care so much though. Going through a brief number of seals before anyone could blink he released a ninjutsu. He was walking away from the gate and didn't bother turning around so he sent a clone of himself to see who the idiot was.

Using the shadows the man didn't even notice the doppelganger.

The person who the voice belonged to had black hair tied at the top with a fishnet shirt and a Chuunin vest.

The jinchuuriki growled and balled his hand into a fist. He wanted to kill that man. For serving the village. For wearing the clothing of shinobi.

But he couldn't cause trouble now. He walked around without much difficulty, after all as a child he spent his life on the street. Children often stopped and stared at him. Adults bowing to him.

'**They're respecting me because they know that no ANBU has a demon inside them! They don't know that they wanted to kill me! They like someone even though they barely know them!'**

' _**Yeah I know kit…I'm kinda…oh I don't know…stuck inside you!'**_

He had come in the early morning at he was sure it was late noon now. Walking all day remembering his childhood. Who knew it made the time pass by quickly?

He thought it was safe enough to take off his mask so he did. He let the covering drop down around his neck and still continued to walk around.

That is until he bumped into someone.

" Hey! Watch it!" a voice yelled.

Naruto growled and looked up ready to kill whoever dared to speak to him like that. " YOU-"

" Oh…I'm so sorry!" the person cut in and bowed.

The blonde could now see, with most of his rage gone, that the person was a she. Blonde, tall, obviously liked purple with fishnets on her elbows and knees, and when she came back up he could see she had light blue eyes.

" Mister ANBU please accept my apology." Those eyes of hers…it reminded him of someone…of something…someplace.

She smiled warmly. He stared at her coldly.

The blonde hair. He's sure he'd seen it somewhere…but where?

She cast her gaze down. " So…I guess you're gonna report me to Godamine hm?"

He sighed. He couldn't remember. " No. I'll forgive you that time." he bluffed. Not knowing what a true ANBU would do. They probably wouldn't even talk to her. Thinking that they were better.

She looked back up. " Oh! Thank you!" she looked back down again. " You know…I know you might be busy but…I was wondering if…" she bit her lower lip. " Forehead girl and I are in a little competition. We both pick who we think is the strongest and have them battle. She has Uchiha Sasuke and no one on this planet is as good as an Uchiha. So since you're an ANBU I was just thinking…could you help me out?"

' _**Say yes kit. I never liked Uchiha's. I hate them! I want to kill that one. Say yes!'**_

Naruto didn't like Uchiha's either. In his eyes they were no better then the ANBU's. Thinking they were almighty.

The young teen leaned in to the girl's ear and whispered, " Just because he's from the Uchiha clan does not mean he is strong. The Sharigan he possesses…he can't even use it properly."

The girl's eyes widened. " R-really?"

Uzumaki nodded. " Yes. But before anything…tell me your name."

" Oh!" she bowed again. " I'm so sorry mister ANBU! My name is Yamanaka Ino!"

" The Yamanaka clan huh? Pretty good."

" Um...so mister ANBU. If you wouldn't mind…could you tell me yours?"

* * *

**Just realized here...I forgot to put in a disclaimer...well...uh...now you know I don't own it...I know this chapter sucks but it seemed like a lot people liked it so I wrote a second one at...3am so if this isn't a good one than ignore and just think of it as a filler instead**


	3. Fight To the Death

" Oh um mine?" The blonde teen asked. Stalling time for the first time in his life.

The blonde Yamanaka looked at him strangely, " Yes yours. Who else could I be talking to?"

" I don't…have one! Yeah, yeah that's it."

' _**Real smooth kit. Real smooth.' **_

' **You shut up! What would you have done?'**

There was no reply.

" Um…mister ANBU…I don't think it's possible to not have a name."

"…That's right! It's um…Deidara." Uzumaki bluffed.

Ino smiled slightly. " Okay Mister Deidara."

Uzumaki now Deidara walked ahead of her. " So, where do we go to fight this Uchiha? I heard some stuff about him. The younger brother of Itachi. Am I correct?"

The blonde girl nodded her head.

" Yeah I thought so. He's really not too much of a threat. He…kind of sucks shinobi wise. I really wanted to go against his brother, though." He sighed. " I guess I can take second best though even though the second is not so good."

" Hey, Ino-pig!" a voice yelled at them.

Deidara looked behind him while Ino looked straight ahead.

" Forehead girl! Where've you been?" she called back.

Deidara rolled his eyes. This was getting troublesome so he started to walk away. That is until a kunai buried itself into the dirt right by his white ninja shoes.

" Hey you. You're the one I'm suppose be battling right, Sasuke Uchiha?" the jinchuuriki said not even looking up. He just kicked the weapon with his foot bringing it up and caught it with his left hand. The teen put his right hand into his pocket. Clearly not trying. He started walking away again.

_Ushi, Tora, Uma, I, Ne, Tori (1)_

_**Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu (2)**_

A great fire came out of the mouth of the Uchiha.

The jinchuuriki smirked.

' **Fire style Fireball Justsu? He mastered a C level move. Good for him. Probably the best he got. But, if he wants to play. I'll be more than happy to play.'**

' _**You got this kit. Don't screw it up.'**_

' **It wouldn't matter if I did a hundred times. He'd still lose.'**

Naruto, or for now Deidara, flashed through a few hands seals himself.

_**Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu (3)**_

The jutsu the blonde preformed was an incredible feat. To create it with no water surrounding him. Incredible indeed.

Sasuke, too, knew that. He held his jutsu in place until the last second where he jumped off the roof of the building he was standing on.

Uzumaki took this chance and threw the kunai he still had in his hand at the Uchiha who was still in mid-air.

He widened his eyes. " Nani?" the dark haired boy brought up his hands to catch it but was too slow. The kunai hit its mark.

While he was still in shock the Kyuubi container leaped from his spot on the ground to the Uchiha heir.

_**Suiton, Mizu Bushin no Jutsu (4)**_

A clone appeared right before he tackled into Sasuke. As the original began his descent down back to the ground, the clone still hovering in the air caught the Uchiha and thrust him higher up into the sky.

_Hitsuji, Mi, Tora (5)_

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (6)**_

The clone did hand signs of it's own and roughly 12 other clones appeared.

Each one went in line with the first clone at the back losing its momentum from being in the air too long. It grabbed the clone before it and pushed him up, that one doing the same to the one before it. After each clone had done its job they disappeared. The very last one to be pushed into the sky positioned its hands at the side; like a rocket taking off for space. Of course the Uzumaki threw Sasuke high enough to make it seem like space.

The now pain gone Sasuke did a few seals.

_Ne, Tora, Ushi, U, Tora, (7)_

_**Katon, Housenka (8)**_

A great fire spat out of the Uchiha spreading over the area where the Naruto Clone would soon be.

The clone smiled as it disappeared…why? Sasuke soon got his answer as soon he activated his Sharingan. He quickly caught a kunai aimed at him from directly below.

' _The real one! I forgot about the real one!' _the Uchiha mentally screamed. Soon after he really did scream. He shook his hand. It was bleeding. The kunai was a trap! How he did not notice to explosive trap?

Sasuke, who now was on the ground trying to hide his pain, charged at the blonde teen throwing shurikens and kunais.

Still, with one hand in pocket, he deflected all the projectiles.

Deidara yawned. This was getting to boring to him. Simply put; a one sided battle.

It was time to end this fight. Weather killing off the Sharingan user or not.

* * *

**_1: Ox, Tiger, Horse, Boar, Rat, Rooster_**

**_2: Fireball Jutsu_**

**_3: Water Element (water style) Water dragon missle_**

**_4: Water Element (water style) Water clone jutsu_**

**_5: Ram, Snake, Tiger_**

**_6: Shadow clone jutsu_**

**_7: Rat, Tiger, Ox, Hare_**

**_8: Fire Element (fire style) Phenoix Flower jutsu_**


	4. To Death, To War

_**Katon, Housenka**_

_**Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_

The final jutsu was just played. This last move would finish the battle and decide the winner.

" Stop!" a feminine voice yelled out.

Naruto saw a flash of pink and smelt a scent of flowers.

" Stop!" He now saw what those two belonged too. It was a young girl. The blonde had thought it was a real flower, for he had never seen a human with that color of hair before.

He stared slightly in awe. " Please, please, please don't kill him!" she cried out.

" Sakura move!" the Uchiha ordered, " We are in the middle of a fight which you are not welcome in!"

" But…but-"

" He's right. Now get out of the way girl." The jinchuuriki hollered.

Ino, who was still in the sidelines, looked slightly annoyed.

' _Why,' _Thought the Yamanaka, ' _does she always get the men's' attention?!…But…why do I care so much? I gave up on that duck haired freak long ago…'_ she was snapped out of her thoughts

' Yamanaka!" commanded Naruto, " Get your friend out of here this instant!"

The big mouthed blonde just simply said back, " Why? It was obvious who was going to win. That's you mister ANBU Deidara, sir."

Uzumaki smirked, " As you wish, Ms. Ino Yamanaka. This is, after all, your battle. I am naught but a tool that you have hired. Though I did find it a very good warm up match. I know now how you…" he paused to spit near Sasuke, " …Uchiha use it. And if everyone of the clan is like you…I'll have nothing to fear."

The dark haired boy growled at the insult. " I'll have you know-" Naruto had already vanished. He scowled but didn't chase after him.

The pink haired girl was busy attending to Sasuke while he was pretending that his wounds were fatal. She would tell him comforting words and heal each indicated spot. Each knowing that he wasn't really hurt.

Yamanaka Ino stood motionless for a while, then she began to walk in the direction of the Hokage tower. He'd probably be heading toward the Godaime and she'd more than likely would be there.

Creeping silently a figure clad in white jumped from roof top to roof top. He contemplated that before he left the village he'd might as well look at the entire city before leaving. He went up to the top of Konoha's mountain,

He was shocked to see someone else there but quickly regained composure.

" What are you doing here?" an seemingly young voice called out.

Naruto acted swiftly and grabbed the mask still around his neck and wore it.

" What are you doing here?" the voice repeated.

" Lady Tsunade," he said, " Do you need my assistance?"

She turned around and eyed him. Memorizing every detail. " You….I don't ever recall seeing you before. Tell me, ANBU, are you really part of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai?"

He grinned demonically under the mask. " Can you read minds? No, I am not. But be wise, woman, for I shall kill you and the entire village if you reveal me. But, I am on my leave so send as much men as you would like after me. I will destroy them all."

" You can't be cable of it!" she cried out astonished.

" You underestimate me O, great Fifth Hokage. During the Sandaime's reign this village was a peaceful one. Now, however, it will change. Just watch…Uchiha! Come out of that tree!"

The blonde was accurate of the Sharingan wielder's position and Sasuke quickly came out of a nearby pine tree.

" Watch, Lady Tsunade, I will show you a small portion of my power."

**Kanashibari no jutsu(1)**

Sasuke froze in place. He willed his legs to shift, arms to move, but it was pointless. The jinchuuiki's jutsu was far too great to overcome.

Tsunade gasped. She had not expected an intruder to know a move only the ANBU were able to learn.

" I won't spare your life this time Uchiha. My agreement with the Yamanaka is over. You will die now."

" Now wait just a minute! I'll-"

**Katon, Karyuu Endan(2)**

A great fire shout out in the form of a dragon from the blonde's mouth. Aimed towards the Uchiha.

He wanted to scream. At least utter a sound. He couldn't even open his mouth though. A cruel way to die and Naruto knew that.

When at last the fire dispersed, the Godaime could see the ashen remains of the once proud-if not overconfident and boastful-Uchiha heir.

Her jaw open wide from shock and a scream could be heard. Not the Hokage's though, Ino Yamanaka finally reached the top of the mountain only find what was left of Sasuke.

Pleased, he removed his mask and smiled at her. Though, the smile was not very comforting.

He felt slightly bad, however, so he did one thing that was probably the nicest thing in his entire life.

' _**All for you, Yamanaka.' **_he thought before summoning up chakra.

**Kanashibari no jutsu**

Both froze.

**Jigyaku no Jutsu(3)**

The two went limp. Putting the mask back on, Uzumaki picked up Ino then the Godaime and placed them where they were before they had both been before the Hokage Tower incident.

Back in his usual black cloths, Naruto left the village and headed towards the Sand Village. He'd start there for the chain of destruction. It'd also be interesting to meet another boy with a demon inside of him too. He left a note for the other blonde. He had stayed in there far too long and had stayed with that girl far too long. It was time he left.

* * *

Ino had just woken up in her bed when she realized a piece of paper scribbled on by her bed side table. She would have missed it if for not the fact that an enormous amount of chakra was pouring out from it. But how it flowed out no one knows. 

Through teary eyes she read it and ran quickly to the Godaime.

" Lady Tsunade!" she yelled bursting through the doors. Many guards yelling after her.

" Please bring Deidara back! I'll go myself I don't care I want him back!"

She looked slightly alarmed then narrowed her eyes. The time jutsu the jinchuuiki preformed did not work on her. She remembered everything that had happened.

" So be it then Yamanaka. Take others with you though. Haruno, Miss Hyuga, and Ten-Ten with you. You need all the help you can get to capture that missing-nin." the woman placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. " I understand why you're crying. Sasuke's death…was very sad. I understand. Go and catch Deidara." What she didn't know what that Ino was not aware that the Uchiha had died, nor, was she aware that the so called Deidara was the one who caused it. It had all been forgotten due to Naruto's jutsu.

If the Godaime hadn't been holding her up Yamanaka Ino would have fallen down at that moment.

' _Deidara is…evil? He's a missing-nin? He's so deadly the top Konoha girls are going after him?!' _she couldn't understand. He was so nice to her after all and now she was going after the very same man and kill him.

* * *

**1: Temporary Paralis Techniqe**

**2: Fire Type, Fire Dragon Skill**

**3: ****Time Reversal Techniqe**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Laptop broke so I got a little delayed. Hoping this'll make up for lost time. I know this one must be a little confusing but if you ask me than(or then) I'll try to answer your question(s).**


	5. The Hunter, the Student

Ino Yamanaka fought back tears and chocked back sobs. Somberly she turned to the other girls.

" Are you four ready?" she asked.

A brunette with two buns at the top of her head looked up and nodded.

" Speak for yourself Ten-Ten!" a voice quickly cut in. The blond had no idea why the Godaime made her take her nemesis along. They had never agreed and the fight between Sasuke and Naruto was just to see; in a way, who was stronger. Ino came out the victor much to the girl's despair.

The girl known as Ten-Ten frowned upon hearing this.

" You mean speak for _your_self. Hinata, Ino, and I are already done. We're just waiting on you. Honestly Sakura, all three of us are on a mission and you're the one slowing us down."

Sakura stopped for a brief second. Then she quickly raised her fist and aimed for Ten-Ten,

Acting fast, Ino shoved the other girl aside. Taking her place instead. If it was anyone who could hold out against the pink haired girl's chakra infused punch; surely it was her.

Years of training under the Godaime made her punch strong. The blond ever so slightly winced while blocking the attack with her own fist of chakra as well. After all, she didn't spend all that time just watching the clouds drift by on her job unlike some people she knew.

She grabbed Sakura's hand after she deflected it and pulled her down, causing the pink haired girl to stumble. There, she held out her index and middle finger and struck a pressure point on her neck. Instantly she fell limp. Ino breathed a sigh of relief.

Ten-Ten went wide eyed.

" Ino! H-how…w-when-"

With a sad smiled she just shook her head. Carrying Sakura she went over to her unfinished pack. The blonde konochi stepped back. Stricken with awe.

There in her pack was many, if not more, weapons of all kinds to match Ten-Ten's arsenal. Did the healing ninja hold that big of a grudge on him?

" Um, guys. I-I think t-that we should be g-going now…" a shy voice called out.

Seeing that Ino was too preoccupied at the moment, Ten-Ten answered for her, " Oh, right, right, right. Good idea Hinata!"

The girl smiled faintly at her compliment.

After testing the weight of Sakura's carrying bag ( which she emptied much out of ) Ino began to awaken her.

Sakura moaned. After she realized all three girls were ready to go and were all staring at her she hastily strapped on her pack and strode to the front.

" All right guys! Follow me-"

" I'm the leader here," Yamanaka cut in, " You're the one suppose to follow me."

Sakura turned a slight shade of red.

Turning around she put a finder up to her lip.

" Quiet guys, or else you'll doom us all."

Ten-Ten and Hinata bit back a laughter. For the loudest mouth in Konoha was telling them; the stuttering shy girl and the other girl who always had nothing good to say other than when helping out for the good of her team, to keep quiet.

After assembling in position the three cast off.

* * *

' _**Kit! Kit answer me! You insignificant little brat! Kit!' **_bellowed the Kyuubi deep within the body of a blonde. 

' **What? What is it that you possibly want, fox?"**

' …_**You little…' **_the demon growled. _**' That short trip to the village has made you stupid. You should be heading out right now. Little idiot…not wasting your time just laying on the grass.'**_

' **I'm waiting on someone.'**

' _**Who could possibly be worth you're time, kit?'**_

' **Someone who is going to be very useful on our journey to the Land of Wind.'**

As if to prove his words correct; five throwing stars appeared from the trees above. Getting up quickly he jumped up in the air high enough to dodge them. Suddenly the stars jerked, heading towards him.

' **Damn it,' **the jinchuuriki growled.

Summoning up some chakra, he focused all of it to his feet. With his right leg, he held it up right before a star touched it. There it stood motionless, still in midair, he whirled around kicking it off of his chakra coated shoes. While in the middle of the spin he kicked back his other foot catching two more. After his revolution, he brought back down his left leg, sending the stars downward into the ground. Just as soon as he was about to bring back his right leg for the final catch; the stars jerked again and sailed further up into the air where he could not reach with his legs.

He quickly reared his head back and just in time too. He only got scratched by one of the stars. He twisted his body around after the second time the stars came by. His time in the air stopping soon. He landed on all fours crouched, listening for any movement in the air. The beast within silent, recognizing the work of the throwing stars' movement.

Then the blonde heard a soft whistle in the air. It was for a short time but he still heard it. Reaching for his kunai, he instantly looked up. Uzumaki placed himself, into a standing position. Alert for anything. A star came at his right. Obvious, so he deflected it immediately. That buried in the ground. One left. He looked around fast. Then he noticed it. Naruto threw his kunai at it and hit it dead on. All were gone. Though he thought wrong.

Somehow three shurikens launched itself out from the ground to the blond. He gritted his teeth when they hit their mark.

' **Curse you!' **he thought.

Only one person could ever mortally injure him. " Amy!" he spat, " where are you?!"

He heard faint rustle of leaves and out appeared a young female with red hair. She wore an entirely purple outfit, from purple sleeves, to a purple corset, and purple leggings, but black shoes. A headband around her waist with a mark across it. Clearly stating that she was a traitor nin.

" I am so sorry," she said softly, " I did not mean to harm you in any way. Naruto-sensie." She held her hands behind her back but the Kyuubi container could see the chakra strings flowing out of the tips of her fingers.

He simply grumbled in response. She smiled sweetly at him and stopped the flow of the energy in her right hand. In her left one, she focused nearly all of it. The girl, Amy, was excellent in the control of chakra but she was a bit of a worrier so she had a tendency to over do some things. Especially when it had to do with her old teacher.

After she had a good sized ball of chakra she brought up her right hand to pull out the three shurikens. Once removed, she held out her hand to the first wound, that healing quickly. She moved on to the next two and soon all three healed. She grinned. Happy that he was no longer hurt.

' _**So this is your friend who is going to help us on our journey. I recognized her talent for chakra controlling anywhere. And to thing that I doubted you, kit.'**_ the demon growled soon afterward in amazement. _**' Amy of the Hidden Mist. Runaway ninja and former Hunter-nin. Her prowess is amazing. I mean she's just a human!'**_

' **What did you expect from my student?'** the jinchuuriki boasted.

" I had felt that you have summoned me, O sensie?" she quietly said touching the palm of her hand. There was a mark on it. Signifying that she was a student of him. That mark granting her a bit more power than normal humans.

" I had," he said, " Will you aid me?"

She nodded her head.

" Good. We rest here. Tomorrow before the suns rises we will go. Agreed?"  
She smiled, " Of course Naruto-sensie."

* * *

Yamanaka Ino should've known there was something wrong as soon as Hinata Hyuga, who bore the kekkie-genkai of Byakugan, fell into an explosive trap. If she could not have seen that then the whole party would surely not. But she kept pressing forward, fueled by the need to know the truth from whom she thought was Deidera. Only one other was possibly more encouraged by her urge to extract revenge on him for the young Uchiha's death. 

It was not until, thought, that she noticed all the traps were fastened in a way like a ninja from the Mist Village would that she knew something was wrong.

Whoever set the traps were waiting for them not too long ahead. And whoever took the time to set these when they were going someplace where no one would want anyone to follow them.

So, she concluded, that a dangerous mist ninja ( by the looks of how well the traps were set) was near an even more dangerous thing or person. Also, she knew that Naruto; or to her at this point, Deidera, came this way. After putting her thoughts together she came up with this:

She was nearing her goal, but at the same time, heading straight into danger.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's Amy from the game series: " Soul Calibur III"**

**The only thing I regret is that there's barely any action and no jutsus in this chapter **

_A review would be nice but you didn't hear anything from me..._


	6. We Fight or Die

If it had just been up to her than she definitely would have continued. But it wasn't. As she looked around to her other three comrades only one other looked as if she had the ability to continue. The very same one that wanted to kill the man that murdered the love of her life. The other two that accompanied them also didn't look as good.

" Ino…" panted a dark haired girl. " I-I don't think I c-can go on for much longer. P-please forgive me."

" Y-yeah Ino. I'm way too tired…think we can rest a bit?" a brunette asked, gasping between words.

The blonde they were referring to was the leader of the squad of four they were travling in. She looked at the two then turned to the final member of the group.

" And you, Sakura," she asked, " do you want to stop and rest?"

Sakura wasn't paying attention to her so a few seconds passed by, then, " You can do whatever. Make camp or something. For me, though, I think I'll just go on without you guys. You're slowing me down anyways."

" What?!" exclaimed the other two.

" Stop it Ten-Ten, Hinata," Ino broke in, " It's Sakura's decision. So be it if she thinks she can handle a ninja who is over the rank of S. If she first gets by the Mist ninja first."

" There's another nin too? And the guy we're hunting down is so bad he's not even a S?" Ten-Ten asked.

The blond nodded her head, " Yeah. Hinata, you've seen it too right? With your Byakugon."

" Yes…I have. I was hoping, though, that it was just an illusion and I was imaging things. So, turns out what I hoped for didn't come true…"

" Nothing ever comes out as you hoped for, princess." Sakura said, choosing at that time to speak in.

" Don't call Hinata that!"  
" Get over it! Look, I don' t care who they are," Sakura recited the deceased Sasuke's favorite line, " I'll beat him, Ino…pig. Whatever that Deidera traitor's real name is. Stop lying to yourself. You know what he did. You know what he is capable of. But you barely even know him. I can see it. You have feeling for him. Get some that emptiness in your head cleared. You really want to believe he's good, right? Well he's not. You met him for like what? Two seconds top. C'mon you can't be that dumb."

Ino staggered as if her words became real and hit her. Gaining some balance back she rose to her full height.

" Do you believe what you said yourself billboard-brow? I'll start believing as soon as you stop using that as an excuse. Sasuke's death was on his part not Deidera's. That arrogant Uchiha deserved to die one way or another. The fight was over, but no, he just had to get more, had to prove to himself that he didn't suck as bad as everyone said he did."  
" He was an Uchiha! Of course he had to prove he wasn't bad!"

" So you agree with me! He _is _bad! Even you know that! The world and his clan are better without him!"

" He lived in the shadow of his brother! Give him a break! He finally wanted to be kn-"

" Listen you little pink haired freak! I don't know who you are or think you are, but, why don't stop pretending that your little Uchiha failure is the best thing on the face of this planet! He's _dead_. Get over it. You think killing the guy that killed him is gonna bring him back? Think again in that little brain of yours. Of course if you're capable of even that!" Ino fumed out.

Sakura stood before her open mouthed. Yes, she had seen and heard the blond get angry many times. But she had never seen her _that_ mad.

" We'll rest here. As for you, forehead girl…you can do _**whatever**_." she said emphasizing 'whatever' to what the other girl had said when the fight first started.

Hinata and Ten-Ten quickly moved out of the steaming blonde's way when she came near and they both had the same thoughts. Could partly of what Sakura had said be true about Ino's feeling for Deidera?

* * *

" Tsunade…you're old yes, but to be napping during work? My, my…you certainly have grown old." a man with white hair tied at the back of his head, pointed headband, sandals, a big scroll, red and green outfit, and two red lined under his eyes said. 

" Jiraya," another voice said. " you know better than to mess with her."

Jiraya, as the voice called him, looked over his shoulders. There stood a tall man with black hair and pale white skin.

" Orochimaru…" he began, " you know all to well too, that I love making fun of her."

The other man laughed. " Yes. Of course you do. I know all to well."

At the sound of his laughter the sleeping woman woke up. " Hey. What are you two doing in here. I didn't call for you. Get out." she drowsily said. Half drunk.  
" Shesh old woman."

" Tsunade, you did call for us. Something about a jinchuuriki?"

At the mention of ' jinchuuiki' the Godaime immediately bolted upright. " Yes, yes. Of course." her eyes narrowed. " Do you know that one came here not too long ago?"

Jiraya, who was a bit dumbfounded at the news, had his mouth hanging open so Orochimaru answered for him.

" No," he furrowed his eyes, " we haven't Why didn't anyone tell us?"

" He used a certain jutsu to hypnotize me. So I couldn't remember all the detail until just now. I sent a team of four out already. Just to find him. I need you two do the actual mission."

" Wait Tsunade!" Jiraya called, " Do these four know that they're only trackers?"

The woman thought for a moment, then gaped in horror. She had been too confused at the time to tell the blonde teen that had entered her room asking for Deidera to come back that she had forgotten to tell her. Yamanaka Ino thought she was on a mission to kill that man.

" I'm taking that as a no then."

" Come, Jiraya. We must be moving quickly to save those four. They are no match for a jinchuuriki, as much as we Sanin are. Oh, and by the way Tsunade, what is the name of him? You have managed to at least done research on him, right"

When the fifth Hokage muttered the name, even the pale man's cool was broken. " Uzumaki…Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

" Come at me with all you got, traitors!" a boy in a green jumpsuit and bowl cut hair with furry eyebrows yelled. A Konoha headband at his waist and a chuunin vest on. 

" That's right Lee! Let the fire of youth compel you to defeat those two miscreants." another man who mirrored the boy called out.

" Right away sensie!"

" It was lucky that my student, Lee, and I was out for our usual sprint around the entire Konoha area. We were just out to go for our daily swim with lead weights on when I spied you two near this very river. Consider yourself lucky, for today you get to fight the legendary Might Guy." he said with a thumbs up and a smile.

" You are the greatest, Guy-sensie!"

Naruto and Amy stood open mouthed at the two ridiculous figures. Same haircut, same annoying attitude same…eyebrows.

" Get yourselves ready! I'm about to finish off Konoha's traitor and do the Hidden Mist village a favor. Are you ready Lee?"

" Yes!"

" Allrighty than! Go Lee!"

The two of them charged at Naruto and his companion. Regaining their senses; Naruto jumped up into the air to land on a tree branch and Amy merely side stepped herself out of harms way.

" Naruto-sensie," she softly said, " allow me to dispose of the smaller one."

" Fine. " he growled, " But leave the more annoying one to me. I'm surprised no one killed him on sight. With the outfit and all."

" I'll have you know this jump suit Lee and I are wearing are-"

" SHUT UP ALREADY!" Uzumaki yelled. " I had enough of you! Amy, together!"

**Doton, Doryuu Taiga(1)**

_Hitsuji, uma, ryu(2)_

**Doton, Doryuudan(3)**

" Lee! Watch out for the mudslide! As for the missile...well I'll leave that up to you."

" No you don't. You leave Naruto-sensie alone!"

**Kirigakure no Jutsu(4)**

A thick mist began to cover the are of the river and it's bank. There was a loud groan as one of either Might or Lee had gotten struck by Naruto's justu.

Amy drew out her rapier. " Cowards."

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**

A second Amy appeared. The original sent the clone forward only to have it destroyed moments after. She smiled. The young girl had just found out the location of one of the bothersome duo.

**Suiton, Daibakufu no Jutsu(5)**

The explosive wave of water flew through the mist. Strangely, the water then split in the middle. After the tides washed away. Amy saw that a figure stood in the middle. That must have been the reason it was split in the middle.

" So," came a voice. " by judging by the moves you preformed. You are not the blonde one I was hoping for. You are his comrade. Adept in the use of water jutsus. That also means that my student is fighting your sensie. I only hope that you said a few touching words to him before he dies. And you should pray that you are sent into a peaceful afterlife!"

Her opponent-which turned out to be Might Guy instead of Lee- began to charge at her.

" Prepare yourself, Mist Village scum!"

Lee barely dodged the dragon after the wave of mud struck him. " I'm impressed. You have succeeded in slowing both me and my student down. However…that won't last. I can clear the fog that she has summoned. We shall battle properly!" Naruto laughed out as if battling him was a joke.

Lee's eyebrow's twitched. " Whenever you are ready. I am still waiting on you."

He stopped laughing and growled. " What?"

" I said I am waiting on you." the bowl cut haired boy said calmly. " So if you would hurry, please."

" I'll slaughter you!" he yelled. His anger getting to the better of him. He focused his chakra into his hand and rushed toward the still calm Lee.

**Raikiri(6)

* * *

1: Earth Element, Moving Land River **

2: Ram, Horse, Dragon

3: Earth Element, Earth Dragon Missle

4: Hidden Mist Skill

5: Water Element, Explosion Skill

6: Chidori


	7. Loss Without Gain

" _Kakashi's move?" _Lee thought, _" How did he learn that technique?"_

" You little brat! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Naruto yelled.

From his position in the tree, he launched himself forward, reaching out with his left hand.

" I will see you try," he said calmly.

Uzumaki roared and ran towards the young boy. His fist hit it's mark. Lee grit his teeth in pain and grabbed the blonde's wrist.

" Now, if you are done playing, I think it is my turn now."

**Kage Buyou(1)**

The green clad boy kicked the jinchuuriki up into the air and set himself behind him.

" _**Don't tell me, kit, that you fell for it. Idiot! You better have a way out of this!" **_Kyuubi yelled.

Before Naruto could answer a reply Lee struck.

The boy's bandages began to unwind and wrap itself around the blonde. Pulling them together tighter, he wrapped his arms around it and spun. Going faster and faster gaining momentum and threw himself and the bandaged covered Uzumaki to the ground.

**Omote Renge(2)**

Pulling himself out of the big crater he created; he laid himself on the ground panting and clutching his abdomen.

" I…I did it. I did it Guy-sensei!" he happily cheered. That soon changed, though. He felt an immense amount of chakra in the crater. It surrounded him. As if it was chocking the boy.

" Don't be so sure of yourself." growled Naurto. He then jumped powerfully into the air, chakra trail behind him. The Kyuubi container landed on the other side of the cavity.

" I can see right now," he said half laughing maniacally and half twitching with excitement. " You can't do any ninjutstus or genjutsus. I can see it. Right there! Your skill is only with taijutsu. This is going to be fun! Get up! Get up! I didn't hurt you that badly!"

Lee could, now, see that the other boy's eye was no longer a deep blue; but more of a burning red color. His chakra was a bit more intense too. In his mind he knew that this was the end for him.

Uzumaki laughed hysterically, " I'll give you a taste of what you're missing! You're the only other one that was able to hit me!"

**Illusion Harmony(3)**

Lee yellowed out in pain during the genjustu. Then again, that was what it was for. He was melting and being ripped apart slowly in his mind. What made it worse is that he did not know how to release it. Even if he did, he didn't have enough chakra for it.

After a few minutes Naruto let go. " There's no reason to steal your chakra! You're almost dead. I'll get you another way!"

**Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu**

" _Forgive me Guy-sensei."_

During the taijutsu combat he was having with Amy, Might felt a slight pain in his heart. He paused his movement, which proved to be fatal for he was soon cut with Amy's rapier.

' _Lee, my student. Tell me that the worst has not happened.'_ expertly dodging any further moves by Amy, he tried fleeing back into Konoha's woods.

_**Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_

" You're not getting away that easily!" Amy called after.

The attack bore into Might's back, but he kept running.

" …Naruto won't be happy I let this one go," she said after her jutsu ended. Clutching the end of her dress so she could run, she quickly bit the end of her thumb. Her blood fell into mark signifying that she was Uzumaki's student, and a burst of energy flowed into her.

Still running, she closed her eyes. When opened them back up, her eyes had changed.

' _Run as far as you'd like, you can't escape. No one ever does…'

* * *

_

" So, little girls, you think you can beat me? Us Rain ninja are the toughest you can get." A rain ninja smirked, " And I'm not so low as to get beat by a girls like you."

Yamanaka Ino was not in a good mood. And this man had just gotten on her last nerve.

" Position girls! Ino!"

" Hina!"

" Saku!"

" Ten!"

Ten-Ten began to throw assortment of throw able weapons.

" Now Sakura!"

**Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(4)**

" Eh, what?!" the rain ninja cried out in shock.

He began to run away, " Next time I won't let you off that easily!"

The three girls laughed.

" Ha! Yeah, you're sooo tough!" Ten-Ten mocked.

" I'm shaking!" Ino continued.

" So scary!" Sakura joined.

They all laughed and continued to humiliate him. Until Ten-Ten noticed that one of them wasn't having fun with them.

" Hinata?" she asked. She was turned away from them so Ten-Ten had to grab her shoulder and turn her around by force.

" Hinata?" she repeated.

She gasped. The brunette was shaking. Her head hung down low. She was whispering something, but the bun haired girl could not make it out. Hinata's face was paler than usual, her eyes unfocused.

" Ino! Hinata's burning up!"

" What? Oh no!" Yamanaka shouted out in shock. " Sakura, can you help?"

She was already on it. Unzipping her pack, she took out cloths, band-aids, gauzes, and other medical supplies.

" Put her down, Ten-Ten." she ordered. " No, no, no. Not like that. Balance her head on your lap. Yeah, like that. Ino, I need you to find a…" After looking around, she found a small twig and drew in the dirt. " A small plant that looks like that."

Ino studied the drawing carefully, then without any sound she went off.

" Hey, Sakura. What's wrong with Hinata?" Ten-Ten softly asked.

Her face stern, Sakura answered, " …She's on the verge of death."

* * *

**_Sorry For The Late Update. I'm Sorry, Really I Am. I'm Seriously Sorry. Not The Best Chapter And Again, I'm Sorry. The Only Jutsu I Remember Is Illusion Harmony 'cause It's In English, rofl, It's Tayuya's Jutsu. But, Whoever Figures Out For Me First, Not Only Will I Give Them A Muffin!!!1 rofl, But I'll Also Use Their Idea For My Next Chapter. _**


	8. Stop Here, Go There

It was a rhythmic pattern. Fairly simple but extremely important.

_Step, jump, land, step, jump, land._

She had to be silent, but quick at the same time. A bothersome duo, but the key ingredient to a successful venture.

_Lift, hop, go and stop, lift, hop, go and stop._

A blonde picked up pace, scanning the ground below her in a frenzied manner. Her mission within a mission was to focus on getting a leafy green plant to save her friend and comrade's life. One dull kunai in hand, scratching the barks of the aged trees. She was intent of finishing her side mission at all costs.

So maybe that was why she nearly lost her footing with an unexpected sight. She quickly made her down through the trees, panting from the tiring time spent in the tops of the green leaves. Her long blonde hair trailing behind her; she made her way over to a crudely made camouflaged hideout.

" Gai-sensei? What happened to you?" the teen asked in genuine fright. It takes a lot to wrestle down the ever boasting taijustu master.

The old man smiled. His dark eyes fuzzy and unfocused. " My dear Ino. Though I have not been able to train you myself personally, I don't doubt your great abilities. Your generation is a great one. The greatest, in fact. And if anyone can handle anything, it most definitely is you, Ino."

The other merely nodded, not following where his ramble was going.

" But the point is, Yamanaka, Lee was my pupil, I could almost call him my son. That is why when I felt his pain, it became my own. And when he died, a part of me also withered away. I grew sloppy, curse it all, and I too, will soon die." tears formed in the man's eyes and Ino bit her upper lip, telling him to continue. " I imagined my loss to be a victorious one. Not killed by a cheap blow. Ino, dear child, I ask for you to remember me proudly and never forget to let the power of youth burn within you."

The blond saw within the corners of her eyes a tear falling. She also heard the slight _ting _of a liquid splash against cool steel. But what she cared the most about was the feeling she received when the slightest shiver traveled through her body and her blood froze when a cold voice softly uttered two words, " You're next."

* * *

Naruto silently cupped his hands into the rushing water of the stream. Once a fair amount of liquid formed in his hands he splashed the cool content on his face. The traitor band removed from his right eye and resting around his neck.

With a loud thump he fell on his back and dipped his bare feet into the water. His left one closed, he scanned his surroundings with his demon eye.

His vision was a bit sharper, stronger, and he could see past to where the forest was near ending and the beginning of a dry desert. From what he had heard, a great demon roamed that place, the great demon being a Jinchuuriki no doubt about. He almost grinned from anticipation.

Gaara of the Sand was another bijuu, Shukaku was another jinchuuriki. The boy had extraordinary powers, and the beast within the blonde would have to make sure that extraordinary power was gone. He couldn't wait.

But no matter the excitement from the mere thought of a fun battle, Uzumaki had to close both eyes from annoyance. He was becoming weaker. If a simple boy like the one with the weird haircut could touch him, that means anyone competent enough with the flimsiest of ninja tools could. And during the battle he realized this, a fit of hysteria washing over him as the pain and blood trickled down his middle. The wound long gone now, though, but the remaining hole of tattered clothing reminding him.

He growled lowly somewhere in his throat, and slowly opened both eyes. As expected he quickly closed back one at random, and gazed up at the blue expense above him and the painful headaches began.

Déjà vu hitting him hard, and he pushed the thoughts of the girl and boy out of his mind. Waves of the past pounding on his mind over and over again. It was a mistake ever going to Konoha, and the teen just realized it.

Ino Yamanaka. The name sounding so familiar to him, and he almost lost his temper with figuring her past out. That only triggered another fit. Why _was _he trying to figure her out so much?

With a heavy sigh he sat back up and thought. To find out more about her, he was going to take a trip into his past. So, selecting a few memories he focused his attention to where and when he first got his eye.

* * *

" She gonna be alright, Sakura?" a brunette asked her teammate.

Said girl replied doubtfully, " Of course, Ten-Ten. She's a strong girl. She'll make it."

" What's wrong with her, exactly? I mean, all you said was that she's dying, right? You never said _how_ or what's causing it." the other pressed.

Sakura shook her head, " That's the problem. No matter what or how much I've seen, I never saw this kind of thing before. Hell, I don't even know if it's an infection, or whatever. Trust me, if I could tell you; I would. Sadly I can't, and that's what I'm afraid of the most."

The brunette nodded in despair for her two friends.

" So, there's nothing else we can do for Hinata?"

" No, all we can really do is wait for Ino to show up with the plant I asked for. Which basically means that our pig headed comrade has the life of an innocent girl in her hands." Sakura's frown creased into a sad smile. " Why don't you go to sleep, huh? We had a long day. Get some rest; she'll be alright, I'll look after her for the time being."

" Yeah, thanks Sakura. Wake me up sometime and I'll take over watching her." Ten-Ten scratched the back of her head. " If, uh, Ino doesn't come in time, what will happen?"

" I'm not even sure that plant will cure her, Ten-Ten, but if she's not quick enough, well, I thought it'd be obvious. If Ino Yamanaka does not come back within a day's time; she'll die, of course."

* * *

" Jiraya, I do always wished for your appearance to be...subtle," a pale man lightly slapped his forehead.

" Eh? What do you mean _'subtle'_?" Jiraya growled. " You don't call me subtle? You're the one with white skin. Honestly man, how do you become that pale without some horrible disease?"

The snake fanatic gave a toothy grin, " Well, aren't we defensive."

Suddenly the two men were lying face down onto the hard dirt path.

" You two stop arguing and get going. Did you forget we have a dangerous Jinchuuriki somewhere?" the Godaime nagged.

" Honestly old hag, what is wrong with you? Have you not a single funny bone in your body? We're aware of that."

Tsuade rolled her eyes. " Well, when you two are done eating dirt and ready for a man's job, you can come back to me."

Jiraya bolted upright, " Hey, that's not funny!"

The other two both laughed.

" Well, now who's the one without a funny bone in their body?"

The old man grumbled and began to make his way out of the village gates. " See you when you're that much older, old hag." he waved her off.

" Be damn careful, he's a dangerous one, that Jinchuuriki."

She watched as the two Sanin began their hunt for the traitor.

" He has a name, Tsunade," Jiraya called just as he was out of distance, " remember it: Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey folks :)

So what? It's been like...a year since I updated this chapter? Ha, well sorry for the long wait guys and had some stuff come up; but I never forgot about this story!

And now that I'm re-reading it it's like...embarrassing for me to even put it up here and call it a story. My writing has definitely changed, but if for the better...who knows?

Blaaah, I need to fix those up...slowly :) And now I have to thank all my reviewers(that's right, if you review you get mentioned...sorta...I can't remember the names 'cause they were kinda from a year ago). Since I re-read those, this story is going in a completely new direction. I'm talking 360 degree turn o.o but the Ino/Amy fight is still...:closes mouth: whoops.

So anyways, I'm rambling :)(I have an obsession with smilies :D) and I'll get to updating **_'The Difference Between a Hero and a Monster'_** like real soon. You have no idea how much time I spent on this because of a large writer's block...

See you people during the next chapter :D(please don't get bored of this).


End file.
